


The Poppy Fairy

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 14:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6522913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hutch opened his front door and stopped short. There was a plant sitting on his doorstep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Poppy Fairy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ starskyhutch911 20-minute challenge #3. I kinda failed at the 20-minute part, sorry /o\ Minimally edited, though, in keeping with the spirit of the challenge.

Hutch opened his front door and stopped short. 

"What the hell?"

There was a plant sitting on his doorstep.

He bent down to pick it up, a little pot of bright-orange flowers. He looked around, but there was nothing else; no tag, no note of explanation.

"Whatcha got there, Hutch?"

Hutch turned to see Starsky coming up the steps. 

"Someone left this on my doorstep," Hutch replied, holding out the pot.

"Pretty," Starsky said. "Who's your secret admirer?"

"I have no idea." Hutch frowned thoughtfully. 

"Well, figure it out later," Starsky said. "We're gonna be late for work."

"Right. Let me just put it inside and we can go," Hutch said. He went back into the apartment with Starsky following behind. 

Hutch set it down on a nice, sunny spot. He felt the dirt. "Feels a little dry. I'd better water it before we go." 

Starsky hitched a hip against the table as Hutch tipped some water into the pot. "They really are pretty. What are they?"

"Golden Poppies," Hutch replied. "It's our state flower, Starsk."

"Oh, _those_ Golden Poppies," Starsky said. Hutch just rolled his eyes.

"Okay, all done. Let's go." They headed out to the curb where the Torino was parked.

"I still don't know who would've left me the flowers," Hutch said as Starsky started the car and pointed them towards Metro. 

"The Poppy Fairy?" 

Hutch snorted. "Yeah, right. No such thing as the Poppy Fairy, Starsky, sorry to disappoint you."

After several minutes, Starsky said, "Well, maybe somebody just wanted to do something nice for you, y'know? Anonymously." 

Hutch looked at Starsky, but his partner had his sunglass-shaded eyes focused on the traffic. 

"Yeah? Why would they want to do that?"

"'Cause you're a nice guy, Hutch. Nice things should happen to nice guys once in a while." After a pause, he added, "Y'know, instead of getting screwed over by the woman who promised to love, honor, and cherish him."

Hutch was speechless for a moment. Even after being partnered for years, Starsky could still surprise him.

"Nancy and I were done a long time ago, you know that."

"Yeah, I know. Still—" Starsky glanced at him, then back at the street, "—it's official, now."

"Yeah." He'd gotten the final papers yesterday. 

A marriage that was supposed to last for the rest of their lives ended up falling apart in less than a decade. It had hurt, but not as much as he'd expected. It was almost anticlimactic. But then again, the real hurting happened months ago. All he felt now was relief.

Relief, and gratitude for the friend who had stood by him the whole time his marriage was crashing and burning, and who had picked up the pieces afterwards. 

Hutch cleared his throat. "Well, I'll have to figure out a way to thank my Poppy Fairy."

"But he's anonymous, Hutch," Starsky pointed out.

"True." Hutch pretended to ponder this dilemma. "Maybe we can think of something over lunch. I hear there's a two-for-one special down at Benny's Big Burritos."

Starsky did a double-take. "Benny's? Really?" He sounded so delighted, Hutch ignored the disgruntled gurgle in his stomach and smiled. 

"Sure, Starsk. Hey, my treat."


End file.
